Violence, insanity and a little bit of friendship
by organicorbust
Summary: Axton/Maya focused. Goes through most everything in BL2, but I have something muuuuuuuuch bigger in mind. Something that changes Pandora forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-In the Beginning...  
Axton woke up and wished he hadn't. He was in a world of pain-every inch of his body was burning, and the snow wasn't helping. He clenched his fists in agony. He heard an extremely annoying voice. "Great...another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy."  
He recognized the voice as one of those stupid CL4P-TP bots from a few years back. "Wait-you're not dead! YES! Now I can get off this glacier! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in!"  
As the pain slowly subsided, Axton crawled forward, regaining some feeling in his legs. "Allow me to introduce myself - I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place! Oh - I've got something for you. Here-take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses!" The robot roughly shoved an ECHO com into Axton's hand. He could faintly make out the words 'property of Axton' scratched into the side. 'It was mine anyway...' he thought. "Man, this is great! Now that I ve met a mighty Vault Hunter, I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary, take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line, and repair my central processor so I stop thinking out loud! I wonder what it s like to have a belly button."  
Axton slowly stood up, looking for the other three people that were with him on the train. He spotted a bright yellow bodysuit covered in snow and recognized it as Maya's. He walked over to the body and lightly shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened, and Axton sighed with relief-he didn't want to lose any more allies. Not friends just yet, he thought, but allies. "Hey, honey-wake up. We're not dead yet. Now-" He was cut off by a smack to the face as Maya stood up and shook the snow off her. "That's for touching my butt on the train, asshole." She turned away from him and started strolling towards the large igloo. "Hey-aren't you going to help me find the other two?" Axton yelled at her.  
Maya mentally chided herself. Way to go, forgetting about your allies, Maya, she thought. A few yards to the left of Axton, a tall figure masked in body armor sat up. He could hear a robotic voice in the distance saying "Where the hell am I? Snow is falling all around. At least I'm not dead."  
Axton didn't really like this guy. Too mysterious. He hadn't even said his name on the train while the others were introducing. He just flashed a '0' in front of his helmet. Zer0, or whatever he wanted to be called, stood up and rummaged around in the snow until he found his sword and ECHO com. Axton looked around for a little while, but couldn't find the other guy. Salvador, he thought the steroid-pumped Truxican was called. He decided to follow the other two into the tiny robot's house. Once he walked down the steps, the robot shouted "MINION! Where were you!" All of a sudden, a flash appeared on his screen and a pretty lady's face flashed on it. "I'll explain everything soon, but know this-you're alive for a reason, and I am here to help you."  
The lady faded and Axton decided not to mention it. The robot began monolouging again. "Sorry about the mess-everything Jack kills, he dumps here! Bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units-if I sound pleased about this, it's only because this is my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed! Now, the creatures are dangerous, none more then a bullymong named Knuckle Dragger. Killed everyone I know." The robot paused. "Anywho, I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there for emergencies, but in here, we should be pretty safe!" Suddenly, as if on cue, an enormous bullymong burst though Claptrap's ceiling and picked up the tiny little robot. Almost as soon as it had begun, the animal ripped out Claptrap's eye, dropped the bot, and left the way he came. Then, a girl who looked about 18, with red pigtails and a jacket with a skull on it and the guy Axton recognized as Salvador appeared through the door. "What happened? What can I shoot?" said the Truxican. Meanwhile, the tiny robot was rolling on the ground muttering "the gun...the gun in the cabinet!"  
Author's note-thanks for reading my first-ever fanfiction! Slight Axton/Maya, but focuses on other characters too. And don't worry-Kreig will make an appearance! Just not yet. I'll update as much as I can. For now, organic OUT! 


	2. Chapter 2

The robot's words circulated in Axton's head as he walked toward the cabinet. He opened it and found a standard Dahl repeater. It reminded him of the good old days, back when the whole world didn't want him dead. He picked it up as the lady's face appeared in his sight once more.  
"Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed - thanks to Handsome Jack. Pandora needs a new hero. I know that hero is you." she said.  
Axton's trip down memory lane was halted abruptly as Claptrap broke in once more.  
"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I ve been waiting for a mighty Vault Hunter to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader, and you shall be my fearsome minion! Ahahaha!"  
Axton frowned as he explored the igloo, finding ammo and med-hypos.  
"Onward, seeing-eye minion! Let me know if I m gonna run into anything!" said Claptrap as he ran directly into a pile of bullymong salvage. The five Vault Hunters laughed silently to themselves. Salvador rummaged around in the pile and picked up a bandit spinigun while the others continued. They reached what looked like a dead end until a wall of ice shattered and a few bullymong offspring ran at them. The five opened fire, and pretty soon all of the creatures were lying on the ground, dead or dying.  
"Let's go! If we don't get my eye back, we'll never get to Sanctuary!" the robot exclaimed. "Again? Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault-that, or your mom just got outta bed! Zing!"  
Axton aimed his pistol at the robot, finger on the trigger, but decided against it. The woman appeared again in Axton's eyes.  
"You'll need that funny little robot's help to reach Santuary, the last bastion of the resistance against Jack, and the only place you will be truly safe. Get to sanctuary." she said.  
Claptrap fell off of a large cliff and fell straight into a large pile of snow. All five Vault hunters shared a laugh at Claptrap's expense. All of a sudden, Salvador got hit in the face with a large chunk of snow. The remaining four instantly drew their weapons and aimed into the crevasse, where bullymongs were appearing. Salvador stood up relatively unharmed and leapt in, assault rifle blaring.  
"You can NEVER have too much dakkah!" He shouted.  
"What's that noise? Are you fighting?!" Claptrap yelled.  
It was chaos in the crevice as the five engaged in bloody combat with the bullymongs. Maya raised her arm and a larger one flew up into the sky, captured by her powers. Axton's hatchet found its way into a bullymong's skull, and Gaige was doing fairly well for an 18 year old girl on Pandora. Salvador was laughing like a maniac as ice and snow flew in every direction, and Zer0 was creating a masterpeice of red as bullymong limbs flew due to the work of his sword. When they were all finished, Claptrap broke in again.  
" you still there? I don t hear Bullymongs anymore. Kinda just waiting on you. To get me outta here. But please, take your time. Can t help but notice you re not getting me out of here. Maybe you re thinking, 'Oh, Claptrap s such a strong and noble paragon of justice and skill, he can get out himself.' Which, most of the time, you would be totally right about. But as it stands right now, I could use some help. And if you don t I m gonna have to pull out the big guns: I ll hit ya with the silent treatment. See how you like that, Yep. Giving you the silent treatment. Feel the sting of my passive aggression. Being totally silent, Not talking to you. Not at all. Silence, Total silence."  
"You wanna just leave him there?" suggested Axton.  
Maya smiled and shook her head. "Nah, we'd better grab him." she replied as she yanked the robot out of the snow.  
"Many thanks, friend of friends! Onward!" shouted the annoying yellow bot.  
Then, an all-too-familiar voice broke in. "Hey, kiddo. Jack here President of Hyperion. Lemme explain how things work here: Vault Hunter shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. You see- seeing the problem here? You re still alive. So, if you could just do me a favour and off yourself, that d be great. Thanks, pumpkin."  
"Shut up, pendejo!" shouted Sal into the sky.  
They walked through an empty Hyperion cargo crate into a large open space.  
"Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see a tough-looking minion, and an incredibly handsome robot! Which means that whoever has my eye..." said Claptrap as an enormous bullymong appeared above them. "...is very close!"  
The gang leapt into action instantly, Zer0 running circles around the large 'mong, trying to peirce its hide as bullets pinged off of it. Maya dug up an old Maliwan fire pistol from a pile of bullymong waste and smiled-Maliwan was her favorite. She blasted away at the bullymong's face as more of its smaller bretheren emerged from the walls. She grit her teeth as she rolled onto the ground hard, narrowly dodging a car that the bullymong threw. Gaige smacked her metal arm.  
"Stupid peice of junk-frickin' work already!" she exclaimed.  
Like magic, a robot digistructed out of midair and Gaige smiled proudly.  
"Oh, HELL yeah! DT-maneuver number 872!" she shouted.  
Axton looked over in confusion as the robot picked her up in its massive hand and threw her directly at the bullymong's face as she put her robotic fist out. The sheer force of the impact of her fist crushing the bullymong's skull sent its corpse straight into a wall. She got up from the ground panting as in its death throes the animal vomited out a gun, which Axton picked up.  
"Nice! Corrosive! Might be useful."  
He smirked as he holstered the gun and threw the older pistol away. Gaige frowned.  
"Hey-that was my kill! Hand it over!" she shouted, pouting.  
"Finders keepers, honey." he replied.  
The robot spoke again, much to the group's annoyance.  
"Great! If you would, retrieve my eye for me!"  
They continued up a winding hill as Maya snagged Claptrap's eye. They reached a downed Hyperion barge which looked like a dead end. The lady appeared on Axton's Echo log again.  
"Let me get that for you. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet-perks of being an AI." she said, dissapearing.  
Salvador eagerly opened the chest inside of the barge and pulled out a double barrel Jakobs shotgun.  
"Hahahaha, mine!" he shouted.  
Zer0 walked up to the barge's door and reached to open it.  
"Hey-wait, Zer0. Before we continue..." He put out his hand in the middle of the circle of five. "...friends?"  
Maya waited a second, hesitant. She sighed and put her hand on his. "Friends." She agreed, smiling.  
The other three joined in, smiling.  
"You comin' or what?" shouted Claptrap.  
"Shut up, Claptrap." said Axton.  
The group shared a laugh together and walked into the unknown. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Cleaning Up the Berg "This way!" shouted Claptrap as the barge door opened. "Keep your wits about you, minions - this glacier s run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept me as his torture plaything for a few months. We played games like dodge the blowtorch , and don t get dunked into the pool of acid. I was REALLY good at the first one!" he continued.  
Claptrap slid down the icy slope and the five Vault Hunters followed. Four bullymongs awaited them at the bottom of the slope, but they stood no chance against the group's hail of bullets. Suddenly, they were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.  
"Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here, offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the head of the Vault Hunters who just arrived in Liar s Berg. Oh, and I m still offering a reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting, bandits!" announced Handsome Jack over Pandora's global ECHO station.  
Then a new voice interjected over loudspeakers posted up on power poles. "A million bucks?! Alright, boys - this is Captain Flynt! I want you to find those Vault Hunters, and bring em to me, NOW!" it screamed.  
"That's the guy we gotta kill, huh?" Axton said.  
"Seems so." replied Gaige.  
A loud screech of metal grinding on metal interrupted their conversation as the gate to Liar's Berg opened.  
"Hey, Hammerlock!" shouted Claptrap.  
Five bandits opened fire at them. Four were behind cover, and the fifth was apparently the de facto leader, shouting at the others. He wielded a shotgun, and waved his hands in the air.  
"Spectacular - first Captain Flynt s bandits attack, then Claptrap shows up! I must have horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment. I say, Vault Hunters - could you all kill Flynt s men for me?" they heard a gentlemanly voice say.  
The bandit boss shouldered his shotgun until a burst from Axton's pistol cut him off. His mask melted onto his face and he dropped his gun, screaming. "What is WRONG WITH YOU BOYS?! Just kill that skaglick so's we can get our reward!" shouted Flynt over the loudspeakers.  
The other four bandits took cover, opening fire with pistols. Suddenly, two adult bullymongs lept off the cliff face, diving at the bandits. One was grabbed by one of the primates, his skull crushed by the animal's large hands.  
"Oh no-BULLYMONGS!" screamed Claptrap.  
Chaos ensued as the three sides clashed. Salvador bull-rushed the 'mong with the bandit in his hands, spinigun releasing a hail of bullets. Zer0 took a bandit's head, and Maya immolated another bandit with her pistol. The remaining bullymong had tackled Axton. He stabbed its throat and belly over and over again with the bayonet of his pistol while pushing away its fanged maw with his other hand.  
"GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF OF ME!" he screamed. Gaige rode on the shoulder of her robot, providing more moral support than anything.  
"Yeah, get 'em!" she shouted to her teammates.  
Deathtrap finished the last bandit off, and Maya turned to the bullymong and blasted its skull apart with a well-placed shot from her pistol. The heavy 'mong fell limp onto Axton as he tried feebly to push it off.  
"DAMNIT! This ain't over, grinder!" screamed an enraged Flynt.  
"Somebody-please-help-me!" he said weakly, the weight of the bullymong making it difficult for him to breathe.  
Maya strolled over to the bullymong and sat on it.  
"I'll help you as soon as you apologize." she said smugly.  
"For what? Oh, the-" Axton replied, frowning. "I thought-we-were-over that!"  
"You never said you were sorry, though, and I'm perfectly willing to let you suffocate."  
The other three Vault Hunters gathered around, equally smug. Except Zer0. He just stood there, cleaning his blade.  
"We agreed-we-were-friends!" Axton spat through labored breaths.  
Maya just raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
"Fine! I'm sorry-for-smacking your-butt-on the train!" he shouted.  
Maya grinned, watching the man's ego deteriorate quicker than the bandit he liquified with his pistol. She stood and kicked the animal's corpse off of Axton. He rolled over, panting. The four able Vault Hunters walked away, leaving Axton to his pain.  
"Hey, Hammerlock!" interrupted the robot. "Since my minions just saved your town, you wanna do your old buddy Claptrap a favor and repair my eye?"  
"Yes, I suppose I am in your debt now, aren't I?" Hammerlock replied. "Come to my shack, and I shall restore Claptrap's sight. First, I shall shut off the electrical fence for you. Please stay back-let Claptrap go first."  
The electrical fence certainly did not shut off, because Claptrap walked right into it while giving a spiel about cannibal midgets. He rolled to the groud, spazming. The Vault Hunters laughed. Except Axton. He was still a bit peeved at Maya for embarrasing him.  
"Apologies, but when Claptrap speaks. I feel my brain cells committing suicide, one by one. I shall be out directly." said Hammerlock, exiting his shack in a crisp march, saluting the five. "I am Sir Hammerlock-at your service."  
He strolled over to the robot, crouching over him. He screwed in the eye, and connected a few wires.  
"Now, I need only connect this to this, and...ah, that should do it!" Hammerlock said, smashing the eye into Claptrap's body.  
"I AM ALIIIVE!" screamed Claptrap.  
"Oh dear. He's talking again." sighed Hammerlock.  
"Minions! Now I ve got my eyesight back - and you re all far uglier than I remembered! Time to join up with the Crimson Raiders in Sanctuary! This glacier s full of nothing but murderers or jerkbags, like that Hammerlock dude!" he said.  
"I'm standing right here, dude." replied Hammerlock sarcastically.  
He stood, and walked crisply to the main generator.  
"Now that Liar s Berg is clear, I might as well turn on the main power - this town s full of things that may be of use to go-getting slayers of men like yourselves. I see our fearless leader Jack is looking for you. Charming fellow, isn t he? Spouts drivel about bringing peace to the frontier, then shoots unarmed men, women and children like it was going out of style. Bah I m spouting exposition again, aren t I? Apologies!" Hammerlock said, flipping the switch to the main generator. "Say, Vault Hunters-if you're looking to stay on the Shelf for a prolonged period of time, I may have a few opportunites for you."  
The Vault Hunters shared a look and smiled.  
"Yeah, I think we might spend a while here. What you got?" said Gaige, smiling.

Author's note-I can't apologize enough for the two and a half year hiatus. To be honest, I just lost interest. I have absolutely no excuse for it whatsoever. I promise you all that I will post on at least a semi-regular basis from now on. All reviews are greatly appreciated! Organic out, for now.


End file.
